Dieciocho cumpleaños
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Nessie cumple 18 años. Jake quiere celebrarlo con ella de la mejor forma posible, lo que él no sabe es que será Nessie la que le dé los regalos a él. Respuesta al reto de PLH. LEMON!


Respuesta al **reto** de Pandora's Little Helper.

Condiciones del reto: Romance, más de 1100 palabras, rated T o M. Con la utilización de las palabras _compromiso_, _inexpresión_, _sobresaltar_, _intimidar_ y _dios_.

**Advertencia**: Este oneshoot contiene un lemon y palabras malsonantes, que cada uno lo lea bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**DIECIOCHO CUMPLEAÑOS**

**_Pandora Lover_**

Papá está ridículo con ese sombrero, y lo sabe. Pero mamá se ha empeñado en organizar una fiesta por todo lo alto y _dios_ sabe que papá no es capaz de negarle nada, también yo lo sé.

De modo que aquí estoy, mordiéndome el labio inferior para no reírme de lo ridículo que resulta ver al imponente y robusto tío Emmett con un sombrero de fiesta, soplando de forma insistente esas 'turutas' que mamá se ha empeñado en comprar.

- No se cumplen dieciocho todos los días – justifica con una sonrisa.

Me abraza y yo le comunico con mi contacto que no era necesaria tanta fiesta, al fin y al cabo, ser una semi-vampiro es lo que tiene, los años no importan, el tiempo transcurre rápido pero despacio al mismo tiempo. Aunque la verdad es que, si cada cumpleaños será así de divertido, no me importará hacerme mayor.

Todo sea por ver a mis tíos y abuelos con semejantes pintas.

Pero pronto llega el motivo por el cual verdaderamente estoy emocionada por esta fiesta.

- ¿Era necesario que asistiera el perro? – pregunta tía Rosalie tapándose la nariz de forma exagerada.

- Sí – contesto inmediatamente, lanzándome a los brazos de mi licántropo.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie! – me felicita Jake alzándome por los aires, como lo hacía cuando era una cría.

Y con su simple contacto, me estremezco. Y no puedo evitar comunicárselo con cada poro de mi piel, y no precisamente por mi singular don. No, es que realmente me siento emocionada, con los pelos de punta, embriagándome de su calor corporal tan característico.

Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por Jake, incluso cuando a penas tenía unos días de vida, demostraba mi cariño y admiración por el licántropo más querido de la familia. A pesar de haber sido una niña inteligente, mamá y papá no tardaron en explicarme lo que ocurría, nuestra condición de vampiro, su condición de licántropo, mi condición especial de semi-vampira, la imprimación…

Este último apartado me resultó sumamente interesante, porque, según mis padres, Jake está impreso de mí. Aunque a veces, me cuesta creerlo. Se supone que si el amor de tu vida está con otra persona, lo mínimo que haces es sentirte celoso. Pero no es el caso de Jake, él simplemente se mantiene a la espera, con una _inexpresión_ que me abruma, y, en cuanto la otra persona desaparece de mi vida, simplemente está ahí para consolarme, ofreciéndome su hombro para llorar.

- Lo bueno de la imprimación – me comentó mamá hace unos meses - es que no importa el tiempo que pase, Jake te esperará hasta que te des cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia él, y si no lo haces, estará ahí como un buen amigo.

Sí, sí, eso está muy bien. ¡Pero yo estoy preparada!

Preparada para avanzar, para dar un paso más de los discretos y suaves besos que nos hemos dado hasta ahora (esos que aparecen espontáneos, que surgen cuando estamos a solas, en situaciones íntimas), estoy preparada para el amor, para ser su novia, mujer y madre de sus hijos, estoy preparada para el _compromiso_, para el sexo, para lanzarme hacia él como si en vez de él, fuera yo la licántropa.

Pero nada, parece que no hay forma. Y sospecho que mamá tendrá parte de culpa en ello, es como si pudiera oírle decir:

- No se te ocurra tocar a mi niña hasta que no tenga la edad adecuada, Jacob.

Y yo estoy agradecida por su protección, porque me siento querida y valorada por mi familia, por su cuidado hacia mí, por las noches que tío Emmett y yo salimos a cazar osos a escondidas de mamá (de papá no porque él siempre lo sabe todo), por las veces que tía Alice me lleva de compras y despilfarra cantidades indecentes de dinero en mí.

La cuestión es que parece que no se han dado cuenta de que ya no soy una niña, que tengo dieciocho años, y que mi madurez mental está muy elevada en comparación con el resto de hormonados adolescentes.

Por eso he esperado con tantas ansias este día, porque dieciocho es una buena edad para perder la virginidad, una buena edad para aprender a amar, para que Jake y yo por fin podamos estar juntos.

- ¿Qué te han regalado hasta ahora? – pregunta Jake con una de esas sonrisas capaces de quitarme el aliento.

- Tía Rosalie me ha regalado un perfume, ¿lo hueles?

- Con mi hocico de lobo podría olerlo mejor – susurra ligeramente ruborizado.

- Acércate.

Apoyo mi mano en su negra pelambrera y acerco su cabeza a mi cuello, instándolo a olfatearme, a olerme, a tenerme cerca. Y los escalofríos no tardan en llegar al sentir la suave piel de Jake contra mí, cierro los ojos ante ese contacto y dejo que mi cuerpo le transmita imágenes de todas mis sensaciones, de mis sentimientos, de mis sueños.

Tío Jasper tose sonoramente, _sobresaltándonos_, lo que provoca que Jake se aleje de mí, otra vez. Dirijo una mirada asesina a mi tío mientras éste sonríe y me envía sensaciones de calma.

- ¡No juegues con mis emociones, Tío Jazz!

- Perdona cariño, es que te noto algo tensa – bromea gustoso antes de alejarse.

Ruedo los ojos y Jake sonríe, y su perfecta sonrisa provoca que se me pase el enfado de forma instantánea. ¿Milagro? No, es simplemente el poder que Jake tiene sobre mí, un poder que me abruma, pero que adoro con todas mis fuerzas.

- Y, ¿qué más?

- ¿Eh? – pregunto confundida, barajando la posibilidad de que me haya leído la mente.

- ¿Qué más te han regalado?

Respiro aliviada.

- Mamá y papá me han comprado un coche, Ford Focus RS creo, con un equipo de sonido alucinante…

- Bien, podremos oír OneRepublic a todo volumen – sonríe.

Suspiro disimuladamente.

- Tío Jasper y Alice ropa, por supuesto.

- Por supuesto.

- Tía Rose y tío Emmett un viaje para dos personas a Europa…

- ¿Has pensado a quién llevarás? – pregunta con ese brillo especial en los ojos que tanto me emociona.

- Pues…

- Llevará a su tío Emmett para cazar con ella, ¿verdad, cielo? – pregunta tío Emmett revolviéndome el pelo.

- Depende cómo te portes – contesto cortante.

- Sabes que siempre me porto bien…

Esta vez es Jake quien tose, pidiendo algo de intimidad. Tío Emmett guiña un ojo y se aleja con una disculpa, ¡vaya tíos más plastas que tengo!

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos para que pueda darte mi regalo?

- ¡Sí! – respondo tal vez demasiado impacientemente.

Jake se ríe y me lleva de la mano a las afueras de la casa. No me pasa inadvertida la mirada de advertencia que le envía mamá a mi licántropo, pero ambos la ignoramos. Casi puedo adivinar como corre hacia tía Alice y le exige:

- ¡Dime que va a hacer mi niña!

Y tía Alice, tranquila y encogiéndose de hombros, responde:

- No lo sé, Bella, no puedo saberlo cuando está con un licántropo, ¿recuerdas?

El jardín que siempre me ha parecido hermoso, me resulta ahora indiferente, toda la belleza la capta Jake, parece un canalizador, es sobrehumano, impresionante, perfecto.

- ¿Te importa si vamos a un lugar más privado?

Quiero gritar de emoción ante su sola pregunta, ¿lugar privado? ¡Sí, por favor! Jake observa mi entusiasmo y comienza a convertirse. Su transformación, lejos de _intimidar_, resulta adorable. Su aspecto fiero y salvaje mientras observo cómo va perdiendo poco a poco sus prendas de vestir me produce oleadas de placer en la entrepierna.

Jake sonríe sacando a relucir la espeluznante dentadura de lobo y ambos comenzamos a correr por el bosque, sintiendo el viento azotar nuestro cuerpo, sonrientes, como cada vez que estamos juntos.

Cerca del río, a varios kilómetros de la mansión Cullen, nos detenemos. Jake vuelve a su estado normal, portando únicamente unos shorts, la visión de su torso desnudo resulta demasiado prometedora, demasiado satisfactoria, simplemente, demasiado a secas. Se sienta junto a mí sobre la hierba y saca del bolsillo una pequeña caja, la abre y me muestra un colgante de plata pura, con una diminuta luna pendiendo de la cadena.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Me encanta! – exclamo emocionada mientras me coloca el colgante, su roce es maravilloso.

- Perteneció a mi abuelo durante años – comenta emotivo -, los licántropos se lo regalaban a…

Espero impaciente mientras debate entre si contármelo o no, esperando una hermosa declaración de amor. Pero finalmente, Jake opta por permanecer en silencio.

- Es igual – corta justo antes de darme un fugaz beso en los labios -, ¿volvemos ya?

Mi cara debió de volverse un cuadro, porque Jake frunció el ceño. ¿Volver? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Y qué ocurría con el maravilloso polvo que se suponía que íbamos a tener? Se suponía que mi dieciocho cumpleaños serviría para alcanzar un nivel más en nuestra relación. ¿Es que voy a mantener relaciones sexuales, ni siquiera va a ver tórridas caricias por debajo de la falda, ni desesperados besos, ni siquiera una mísera declaración de amor? No, no, no, me niego.

- ¿Qué…?

Pero mis labios lo silencian. Me siento sobre él entre ansiosa y salvaje, besándolo con la fiereza y la brusquedad con la que nunca me he atrevido. Siento su cuerpo contra el mío, cada milímetro de sus poderosos músculos contra mí, extasiándome, humedeciéndome. Jake está sorprendido, lo sé, yo también lo estoy de mi propia reacción. Pero supongo que hacerse mujer trata de eso, de superar los miedos y luchar por lo que quieres.

No tarda en corresponderme como yo quiero, pronto sus caricias se vuelven todo lo tórridas que yo esperaba, sus besos apasionados, su entrepierna tensa como jamás imaginé que estaría. Mi ropa pronto termina por desaparecer y cuando quiero darme cuenta, su miembro está dentro de mí, avanzando y retrocediendo, provocándome un placer incomparable a todo lo que llevaba sentido anteriormente.

Hay muchos tipos de declaraciones de amor, algunas son románticas, otras no tanto. Pero no hay declaración más sincera que la que estoy viviendo ahora mismo, mientras Jake gime con cada avance y retroceso, mientras yo me aferro a su pelo y gruño de placer, mientras besa cada parte de mi cuerpo, mientras encorvo mi espalda extasiada de adrenalina, mientras me susurra dulces y entrecortados 'te quiero' al oído cada vez que apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro para respirar, mientras su cuerpo y el mío se unen para formar uno solo, para toda la eternidad.

Lo que yo no sabré hasta dentro de un tiempo, es que el collar que Jake me ha regalado, no es una simple reliquia familiar, es el collar que regalan los licántropos a sus imprimaciones cuando cumplen dieciocho años, si el collar se posa sobre la piel de la imprimación sin provocar ninguna quemadura, la imprimación es mutua.

Y no podría estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

¡Vuelvo a las andadas! Hacía tiempo que no escribía lemons, ya sea porque los capítulos de mis fics no lo requieren de momento o porque las ideas que tengo para oneshoot son variadas y pretendía hacer algo diferente.

Pero sí, lemon entre Jake y Renesmee era estrictamente necesario. La verdad es que el lemon no me ha quedado tal y como yo quería, se han perdido muchos detalles y muchas marranadas que me gusta escribir, pero bueno, creo que así está bien, corto pero intenso.

Espero que os haya gustado, ¡opinad!

_¡Un estudio reciente ha demostrado que clickar en el botoncito verde no provoca gripe! ;)_


End file.
